


Milkshakes and Moles.

by HiroDraws



Series: Coffee and Freckles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolves, Angst, Asexual Character, Blood, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Full Shift Werewolves, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stray Kids are mentioned, Supernatural Elements, ace!renjun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroDraws/pseuds/HiroDraws
Summary: “Hyuck..” Jaemin's voice cracks at the end like he’s crying. It makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat and suddenly he’s wide awake.“What’s wrong.”Jaemin sobs into the phone and there’s more rustling of his clothes like he’s shuffling around or resting against something. “Help me.. Please-”





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the same universe of Coffee and Freckles. You don't need to read the other one for this to make sense but feel free to check it out of you wanna know more about this universe! 
> 
> -This fic takes place around 2 months before chapter 25 of coffee and freckles-

_Donghyuck’s phone rattles quietly on top of his nightstand and he reaches out to slide it towards him. He squints as the bright screen lights up his room. It takes his eyes a few seconds to adjust but when they do, he’s able to read Jaemin’s contact on the screen._  
  
_He props himself up slightly on his pillows and answers the call._  
  
_“Nana? Its 2am..”_  
  
_It’s quiet, Hyuck can just make out faint breathing from Jaemins end. He sighs into the phone and brushes his bangs out of his eyes._  
  
_“Jaemin? You there..?” He takes the phone away from his ear just to check the calls actually connected._  
  
_Again, it's quiet. There’s some rustling and loud exhales of breath._  
  
_“Hyuck..” Jaemins voice cracks at the end like he’s crying. It makes Donghyuck’s heart skip a beat and suddenly he’s wide awake._  
  
_“What’s wrong.”_  
  
_Jaemin sobs into the phone and there’s more rustling of his clothes like he’s shuffling around or resting against something. “Help me.. Please-”  Jaemins phone slips from his grip and clatters onto the ground. Hyuck has his phone wedged between his shoulder and his ear as he slips on a pair of jean and his shoes._  
  
_“There’s so much blood..” Jaemin’s voice is quiet, distant. His phone must still be on the floor beside him and if the phone wasnt pressed against Donghyuck ear he probably would have missed what Jaemin had said._  
  
_“Where are you. Tell me where you are Nana..” He’s out of breath as he jingles with his door keys and all but sprints down the dorm steps, not bothering to check if his door shuts behind him. The call disconnects as his feet touch the pavement and his eyes flicker over the screen in panic._  
  
  
**_‘_ ** **_BFF Nana <3’_ ** **_Has sent you his location’_ ** ****  
****  
_Hyucks heart is in his throat and he’s on the edge of throwing up. There’s no buses this late at night but Jaemin is only a short distance away. He squints at the screen, what’s Jaemin doing in the woods this late at night. Why is he even out this late. Donghyuck shakes his head and pockets his phone, taking off into a sprint towards the woods behind the university. There’s hardly any cars on the roads so he’s able to reach Jaemin quickly._  
  
_The torch on his phone acts as his only light as he trudges through the broken branches and piles of leaves to where Jaemin should be. His shoes make contact with something wet on the ground and he shines his phone down, expecting it to a puddle of mud but the white of his shoes are splattered in red. Blood._  
  
_“Jaemin!” Whatever hurt Jaemin is probably out here but he couldn't care less, not when his best friend is probably bleeding out somewhere. A twig snaps a few feet behind Hyuck and he spins around so fast it takes a second for his eyes to catch up._  
_  
Jaemins leaning against a tree, one arm supporting him and the other gripping the front of his t-shirt which is soaked red with his blood. He stumbles forwards and Hyuck grabs him gently making sure he doesn’t fall to the ground. He can’t support the both of them so he maneuvers them to the ground with his back resting against a tree, Jaemin on his lap._

 

 _“What the hell happened to you.”_  
  
_Jaemin has his eyes closed and his breathing is slow but he still manages to reply. “No idea.” He takes a big gulp of air. “I was coming home from the library.. Fell asleep on my notes.” He tries to laugh but ends up in a coughing fit. “Should’a gone the road way. Then this.. Thing just knocks me down and attacks me..”_  
  
_“Why did you call me! Why not an ambulance or Jeno! Or both!”_  


_Jaemins got his eyes open now and he looks up at Hyuck, his eyes are wide and his expression makes Donghyuck uncomfortable._  
  
_“Lift my shirt.. Then you’ll see why I couldn’t call them.”_  
  
_Donghyuck doesn’t move to lift Jaemin’s shirt so he does it himself. Amongst all the dried blood he can see the wounds clearly. Four large wounds that pan over Jaemin’s torso, starting at just below his shoulder and ending at his hip. They’re about 3 inches in width._  
  
_“Holy shit… Nana.. What the hell attacked you.”_  
  
_The wounds aren't normal, not caused by a blade.._  
_  
_ “A wolf. A wolf attacked me.”

 


	2. FIC NOTES

Not an official chapter, this is just a place for me to explain more about the universe and the timeline.

 

 

-The ‘00 line are all 1st year university students, they started a year late as they took a gap year after college. Jisung and Chenle are also first years-coming straight from college. The schooling system follows the UK one, as academic years start after September, Jisung and Chenle are in the same year. University doesn't actually start until your 17 but I wanted all the kids to be in the same school so..    
  
Their courses:   
  
**‘00 line** are illustration students  
**Jisung** is a performing arts student, specializing in dance.   
**Chenle** is animal management student- so he works with animals-   
**Mark** is training with the police and does one day a week at uni for

  
  
-I know I said in coffee and freckles Jaemin and Jeno were together half a year before they met Renjun but I've changed the timeline so JN+JM have only been together a month before C+F and then only two weeks with Renjun before C+F

  


Ive set up a form thingy where you guys can ask me questions about this AU or you can submit any ideas you’d like to me try out in the future chapters, im always open to ideas! [ https://goo.gl/forms/Bz9Nw5J2YDlBFBrw1 ](https://goo.gl/forms/Bz9Nw5J2YDlBFBrw1)

 


	3. 2AM Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this story so far even though only the prologue has been posted. I rll appreciate all the love you're giving this fic and all the love you gave my other fic. 
> 
> You're in for a wild ride in this fic and I hope you're prepared. Please check the tags as they will constantly update. I'll add warnings for the chapters in the start notes.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: 
> 
> -Blood  
> -Graphic (?) violence

“You look like shit.”   
  
Jaemin glared down at his best friend as he shuffles along the row of seats into the empty one beside him. He drops his Starbucks cup onto the desk and collapses back into his chair with a heavy sigh. Donghyuck prods the cup with the end of his pencil and scoffs when he reads the label.   
  
“You’re gonna die if you add anymore shots.”   
  
“At least I won’t have to suffer through these lectures.” Jaemin roots around in his bag squished between his legs and drags his notebook out, almost elbowing Donghyuck in the face as he does so.   
  
“Is everyone ready to die.” Renjun shuffles down the row of chairs, closely followed by Jeno before sliding into the chair beside Jaemin. He kicks him in the shin and his elbow catches Jaemin’s rib as he moves around trying to get comfortable.   
  
With over 3000+ students at the university, you would have thought there would have been more room in the lecture halls. Early morning lectures are always packed with students sitting shoulder to shoulder, bumping elbows against ribs as they take notes. Jaemin sighs, eyes scanning the rows of students in front of him and pulls his coffee towards him, taking a large gulp of the bitter liquid.

****

The lecturer starts groaning on at the front of the hall and Jaemin's mind shuts off. Hyuck sighs, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back in the chair with his feet propped up on the empty chair in front of him. Beside him, Renjun scribbles down neat notes, highlighting specific works in brightly coloured pens. Jeno looks just as bored, leaning forwards with his head resting on the edge of the desk, one arm hanging loose at his side and the older holding his phone as he scrolls down his twitter feed.   
  
  
  
  
  
“If we get anymore lectures like that, we have to make a pact to kill each other and then ourselves.” Renjun hikes his backpack up his shoulder and shoves his hands into his jeans as he follows Jeno out of the lecture hall. Jaemin laughs behind him and pats him on the shoulder.   
  
“Deal”   
  
“Why did they think… showing 50 illustration students a bunch of people in green screen suits was relevant to our course.” Donghyuck sighs and trudges along behind the trio. “We all going to the studio for a bit or..?” He trails off, stopping short in front of the studio building. Renjun and the others turn to face him, shrugging.   
  
“I’m going home before I kill anyone.” Renjun gives a small wave before rooting around in his jacket pocket for his headphones, spinning around on his heals -almost bumping into a bunch of oncoming 3rd years- and disappears into the crowds of students leaving the campus.   
  
“Jeno? Jaemin?”   
  
“Sure, Ill stay for an hour. But you’re buying me some food from the vending machine.” Jeno gins, eyes forming crescent moons as he leans against the wall opposite Donghyuck. A group of girls come through the sliding doors blocking his view for a moment, but when they clear Jeno can see the pout on Hyuck's face.   
  
“I'm poor.”   
  
“Same..”   
  
  
  
“I’m gonna go to the library and do some research on the artists because procrastination is a bitch. I’ll see u back at the shithole we call a dorm room Nono~” Jaemin winks at Jaemin from where he’s resting his head on top of Donghyuck’s shoulder. He squeezes his best friends hand gently.     
  
“Don't miss me too much Hyuckie~”   
  
“By Nana~” Donghyuck grins and follows Jeno through the sliding doors and into the studio.   
  
  
Jaemin scans his pass at the library doors and jogs down the stairs until he reaches floor 3. There's hardly any people on floor 3, most of the other students choose the higher up floors, with windows and larger working spaces. He’s able to find an empty computer tucked away fairly quickly and starts getting his notebook out and logging in.   
  
He sets an alarm on his phone, plugged into his headphones so he doesn't disturb anyone else that wanders down to this darker corner of the floor. He has a habit of getting too focused on his work and forgetting about basic human needs like food and sleep, so having an alarm set is his usual protocol.   
  
Even with the computer set up with several wiki tabs and other web pages open, Jaemin still manages to spend 2 and half hours mindlessly scrolling through his phone, flicking between his social medias. A snapchat from Donghyuck snaps him out of his trance.

**[](http://straykids-assemble.tumblr.com/image/179291435358)**

****

Jaemin’s eyes flicker up to the blank page in front of him and back down to his phone, he sends a message back to Hyuck.   
  
  
**BBF Nana <3** **  
** **Lol what studying.** **  
** **  
** **  
**

**BFF Hyuckie <3** **  
** **Oh my god..**

****

**  
**

**BBF Nana <3** **  
** **:D**

  


Jaemin leans back in his chair, cracking his back on the low plastic backrest and stretches out over his books sighing gently. There’s no one else on this floor, so he closes his eyes planning on taking a small nap before he starts studying.  The rattling vibrations of Jaemin’s phone on top of the desk startles him awake. He sits up rubbing the sleep out of his eye and unlocks the screen. There’s a few messages from Donghyuck and a missed call from his roommate, Jeno.   
  
His eyes flicker up to the time at the top right corner, 1:17am.   
  
“Fuck.” He slides call over Jeno's contact. The call connects and there’s faint breathing on the other end.   
  
“Jaemin? “ Jeno must pull his phone away from his face because his breathing gets quieter. “Where are you, its 20 past 1.”   
  
Jaemin puts his phone on speaker as he gathers his stuff into his bag and slings it onto his back. “I took a nap in the library I’m leaving now. I’ll be home soon.”   
  
“Okay. G’Night.” Jeno hangs up and Jaemin shoves his phone into his pocket and runs up the stairs of the library and jogs across the campus. He takes a left once he reaches the bottom of the campus stairs and takes a shortcut through the woods. It’s dark and he almost falls over twigs scattered over the ground. Jaemin crosses his arms over his chest, it was warmer during the day but now the sun's gone, it’s cold and the breeze gives him goosebumps. His foot catches on a up-turned tree foot and he falls forwards. He reaches out to catch himself, there’s a sharp shooting pain that travels up his arm from his wrist as he lands oddly.   
  
“Ouch.” Jaemin unhooks his foot from under the root and pushes himself up with his good wrist. His phone has fallen out of his pocket and onto the ground by his feet, he reaches down picking it up. The screens cracked, probably landed on it when he fell. He slides the torch on and shines it around the area he’s stood. He’s wandered off the main path somehow and has no clue how to get back, so he turns around and attempts to head back where he came from.   
  
There’s a yawn creeping up his jaw and his eyes close momentarily, once open again the area of wood in front of him is darker than he remembers, it also looks like its… moving? Jaemin squints, trying to distinguish the shape in front of him, when he shines the light towards him he sees nothing but the mass of trees and foliage.   
  
There’s rusting and branches snapping behind Jaemin, a shiver runs up his spine and he grabs his phone tighter in his hand as he slowly turns around.   
  
“Hello..?..” He flickers his light around, trying to see what’s now in front of him, still nothing. “Oh god please just let it be a bird..” Heavy breathing fills the dark shadow in front of him as it emerges from between the trees. It’s hard to make out exactly what it is, but it looks like a wolf. A big black wolf, its fur blending into the shadows around it. It stares at Jaemin, red piercing eyes making him shiver.   
  
“Oh shit..” In panic, Jaemin steps back slipping on the same branch as before and landing flat on his ass. The large wolf standing over him, growling lightly mouth open. He scrambles backwards, the sharp ends of the twigs digging into the palms of his hand. Something stings, one of the twigs has pierced the skin and blood starts pooling out of his hand.   
  
The smell of the blood must trigger something in the wolf, because one second its stood a few feet away from Jaemin’s body and the next its pinning him down with its large paws on his shoulders.

****

There’s no use in struggling so Jaemin lays there, staring up at the glowing red eyes of the beast as its teeth get ever so closer to his face. It lets out a puff of warm air that hits Jaemin in the face. It makes him want to gip. Its breath smells like death and if he wasn't so shit-scared he’d be inclined to try and shuffle out from under its feet. It pulls back and Jaemin lets out the breath he didn’t realise he was holding. Maybe it doesn’t see him as much of a meal, he’s tall-ish, but there’s no meat on his bones. He’s not buff like Jeno.  
  
Ah, Jeno. He’s gonna miss his roommate.   
  
The wolf lifts one of its massive paws, claws extended and swings it down in Jaemin’s direction. The pain that comes with the strike is something that can only be described as a searing hot burning sensation across his chest as the claws slice through his shirt and his skin. The scream bubbling up in his throat gets stuck and he just collapses back into the dirt and broken twigs as his blood soaks the front of shredded  shirt. The wolf leans closer nose inches from his face.   
  
This is it, he’s going to die here. The wolf’s going to eat him. But it doesn’t. It brushes his nose against his forehead, breathing out into his face and then it turns tail and runs away into the shadows of the trees.   
  
The blood seeping from the wounds on his chest is making him feel lightheaded, he scrambles around on the floor blindly reaching for his phone. His fingers catch on the side of his phone and he manages to pull it forwards towards him. He picks it up in shaky hands, the bright screen makes the thick blood on his hand stand out in contrast to his quickly paling skin. He slides call over Donghyuck’s number and holds it against his ear and he tries to sit up against the closest tree with a hand pressed over the wounds on his chest trying to stop the bleeding as best as he can.   


****

He answers on the 3rd beat. His voice is quiet, rusty like he’s just woken up. Jaemin pulls the phone away from his ear to check the time again. 2:01. Ah, that’s why.   
  
“Nana? It’s 2am”  
  
Jaemin takes a deep breath to answer but the movement sends a sharp shooting pain up his chest and he squeezes his eyes shut in pain.   
  
“Jaemin? You there?”   
  
The pain passes and he's able to answer, his voice cracks and he hopes Hyuck isn't able to pick up the shakiness of his voice in his sleepy state.   
  
“Hyuck.” Damn, he underestimated how much talking would hurt, a tear slips down his face and into the wound. It stings like salt and he can feel more tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.   
  
“What's wrong?”   
  
Jaemin tries to sit up so the tears don't fall into the sound but it hurts too much and he slips down the tree and onto his side, unable to roll over or sit up because of the pain and the blood spilling out onto his free hand and the dirt beside him. “Help me.. Please-” The phone slips out his phone and onto the dirt beside his face. “There’s so much blood..” He lifts his hand up into the light from his screen, its red and sticky.   
  
There's rusting on Hyuck's end, he’s quiet for a few seconds and the beating of Jaemin's heart is defining in his own ears as he waits in silence.   
  
“Where are you. Tell me where you are Nana..”   
  
The pain blooming in Jaemin’s chest is getting worse, there must be dirt in his wounds and its getting hard to breathe and to keep his eyes open. He reaches over slowly to grab his phone but disconnects the call as his sticky fingers slips over the screen. He decides its quicker to send Hyuck his location instead of waiting for him to answer his call.   
  
Once the message sends he collapses back so he’s laying flat on his back, trying to keep the open wound away from the dirt.   
  
  
  
Jaemin doesn't know how long he was laying there, bleeding out in the darkness of the woods behind the university, thoughts of his friends and all those unfinished drawings sitting on his laptop at home fills his head. He’s brought out of his trance by a small voice in the distance calling out his name.   
  
The thought of Hyuck coming for him gets him up into a sitting position, ignoring the pain in his chest and standing up on shaky legs. He grip the bark of the closest tree for support trying to move closer to where he assumes the path is.   
  
“Jaemin!”   
  
He’s close, probably a few metres in front of him through the thickness of the trees. He takes a step forwards to where Hyuck's voice is coming from, stepping over a fallen branch and between a bunch of trees before he sees the Donghyuck’s back. A twig snaps under his step and Hyuck turns around to face him, shining his phone in his face.   
  
The lights bright but he doesn't care, stumbling forwards into Hyuck's arms. The collapse to the ground, Donghyuck not ready for Jaemin’s body weight to crash into him.   
  
“What the hell happened to you?”   
  
The loss of blood is finally getting to him, his arms and legs feel weak, almost numb. He closes his eyes leaning back in Hyuck's hold. “Dunno.. Was just coming home from the library and then this.. Thing attacks me.”   
  
  
“Why did you call me! Why not an ambulance or Jeno?!”  
  
Donghyuck raises his voice, but he’s not angry, just worried.   
  
Also Jeno? Why would he call Jeno? Sure he’s his roommate and he’s be worried if he wasn't back by morning but..?   
  
“Lift my shirt.. Then you’ll see why I can't call them..”   
  
He carefully shuffles around so he can lift his shirt up when he doesn't feel Hyuck moving to do it. The shirt sticks to the blood drying on his chest and it stings when he pulls it away.  He can feel Hyuck's breath hitch when he sees the giant claw marks over his body. They must be pretty big, the dark made it hard for him to make out how big but they feel big. Starting at his shoulder and spreading over his chest stopping just above his opposite hip.

****

“Holy shit Nana… What the hell attacked you.”   
  
Jaemin opens his eyes slowly to look up at the worried face of his best friend.   
  
“A wolf. A wolf attacked me.”   
  
  
  
  
  
“Oh fuck..”   
  
Something unreadable flashes over Donghyuck’s eyes and he pulls Jaemin’s shirt down.   
  
“We have to get you home. Right now.. Can you sit up for me”   
  
“I can try.”   
  
Oh man it hurts. Jaemin bites his lip as he moves, a small cry of pain passing through his lips as Hyuck helps him stand pulling Jaemin’s good shoulder over his own to support him as they track back through the woods and the university campus, trying to stay out of sight of the road and any late night stragglers on the street.   
  
When they get to Jaemin's dorm building they take the back entrance. It's used as a fire escape and for the older students to go smoke pot at 3am. Luckily there's no one there at this time and they manage to get inside and up to the 3rd floor without being seen by anyone. The door opens before they even get close and Jeno helps carry Jaemin inside.   
  
Jaemin doesn't remember Hyuck ever calling Jeno telling him what happened but he’s too weak and tired to care. Once he’s gently dragged inside and laid onto the couch, head propped up on several pillows his eyes slip shut and he passes out, either from exhaustion or the lack of blood. He doesn't care.


	4. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left kudos on this fic so far and thank you all for being patient while I work on this chapter! I hope you all enjoy :)

When Jaemin wakes up, everything is too bright. He squeezes his eyes closed and lifts his arm out to reach around for his phone on his bedside table. The movement sends a harsh shooting pain up his chest and into his neck and he winces in pain, eyes shooting open to look around the room as much as his position will allow him. 

He’s in his dorm room he can tell that by the tattered couch his best is pressed against and the stained carpet he can see out of the corner of his eye. 

He pushes himself up to rest his head against the arm rest so he can look down at his chest. His t-shirt is still shredded to pieces and he can see -maybe feel if he moves slightly- the bandages wrapped around his chest through slashes in the material. 

There’s movement outside the dorm door and it opens a few seconds later. Jaemin tilts his head back as much as his injury would let him. Jeno has his back to him as he locks the dorm door, a plastic bag sling over the crook of his elbow from the local convenience store. 

“Jeno..” 

Jeno turns around when he hears his name, staring down at Jaemin on the couch. 

“You’re awake. How do you feel?” 

Jaemin laughs softly, resting his head back into the normal position as Jeno walks around the couch and dumps the bag onto the coffee table beside him. “Like shit. Glad to be alive though. Where’s Hyuck?” 

Jeno roots around in the bag and passes Jaemin over a small bottle of banana milkshake. “He had class. He’s gonna come back later tho, don’t worry.” Jaemin hums and takes a small gulp of the drink in his hand. “He said you told him a wolf attacked you.” 

There’s a unknown look that passes over Jeno’s eyes as he leans back in the chair opposite him with his feet propped up on the table beside the bag of what smells like food.

Jaemin nods. “But it didn’t look like a normal wolf.. “ He closes his eyes, memories of last night flashing through his brain. “It was bigger..? With red eyes and pitch black fur. Kinda looked like it was made of the shadows..” He opens his eyes again to look over at Jeno who’s staring at him in deep concentration. He doesn’t speak. Just hums and takes a sip of the milkshake in his own hand.

The stern look breaks when he takes the drink away from his lips, capping the bottle and sitting back up again on the couch. “Well I’m glad to see you alive.” He grins, eyes forming into crescents. “Would hate to have this shitty dorm to myself.” 

 

Jaemin drifts back to sleep a few hours later, he and Jeno have made their way through the multiple bags of snacks and drinks bought from the shop and now Jaemin’s sleeping with a full stomach.

When he wakes up again, presumably only a few hours later, its dark. Its strange though, it was mid morning when he was awake earlier, he cant have been asleep for more than 3 hours at max. When he looks around the room, the darkness feels more and more unsettling. Only when he sits up, wounds completely gone, not a single ounce of pain shooting through his chest does he realise something is wrong. 

The couch he was sleeping on is gone and he’s stood up, but he never remembers moving. Then, suddenly the floor disappears from underneath him and he’s falling. 

When he reaches what he assumes is the floor he’s back in the woods behind the university, where this mess started. Except he’s looking at himself from a distance. He can see his own head of pink hair between the thick dark trunks of the trees, something brushes past him and he spots the mass of black fur heading towards himself. He’s unable to move, paralyzed to watch the attack in third person. 

He sees himself go down and the wolf raise its massive paw, bringing it down over his chest slicing open his skin. There's a scream that rumbles its way out of his throat, something that didnt come on the night. The wolf turns away from him, the other him, and stalks towards him front paw soaked red with his own blood. It brushes past him again and he turns to watch it go. 

The fur starts to fade away, bleeding into the shadows. Jaemin gets a glance of pale flesh, almost human before everything’s gone and he bolts upright on the couch of his dorm wide awake. There's a thin sheet of sweat coating every ounce of skin on his body and he can hear his heartbeat thumping away in his ears. 

 

What the hell was that. 

His hands fly to his chest, gripping the bandages tightly ignoring the pain that arises. He sits up, eyes scanning the room for Jeno. There’s no sign of him but there’s some condensation on the kettle so he’s still in the dorm. 

Jeno’s room door opens and he sticks his head out, touching Jaemin’s eyes. “You okay Nana?” 

He wasn’t that loud was he? Did he scream in his sleep or something? Jaemin does his best smile, nodding. “Yeah, I’m okay just a bad dream.. Did I wake you?” His eyes flicker to the clock hung on the wall beside the door. 3:17. 

“Nah. Kettles boiled.. Want a coffee?” Jeno shuts his room door as he leaves. Bare feet padding over the wooden floor as he wanders over to the kettle to pour the boiling water into Jaemin’s favourite mug. “Your phone’s been popping off. Think your girlfriend is missing you.” 

There’s another message ping that erupts phone his phone after Jeno’s finished speaking. Jaemin slides it over the coffee table and into his hand, fingers scrolling through the unread messages on the screen. 

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Jaemin mumbles into his hand, arm propped up on his knee as he sits crossed legged against the back of the couch. Jeno must hear him anyway as he chuckles, eyes scanning over the messages on Jaemin's phone as he stands behind him, looking over his shoulder. He places the cup of warm coffee in front of him and flops down beside him. 

 

Yeri:

9:30: Jaemin? Are you coming to class today? xx

10:35: Where are you you’re like an hour late..

11:03: You okay? xx

1:18: Donghyuck says you’re ill? Ill bring some food for you later :) xx 

3:18: I’m on my way with some chicken soup for you <3 xx

 

There's a faint knock on the door a couple minutes later signalling Yeri’s arrival. Jaemin pushes himself up off the couch and to the door. Jeno speaks up, stopping him before his hand can turn the handle open. 

“You're going to open the door like that?” 

“Yeah?” He looks down at his tatters shirt, still stained with his blood and the dirty bandages peeking through the slits. His hair's a mess, stuck up in every direction. There's cuts and bruises all over his arms. 

He drops his arms to the side. Looking up over at Jeno. “I guess not.” 

Jeno pushes him back towards the bedroom with a gentle hand on his chest. “Go shower, freshen up ill tell her you’re ill and in bed. Hopefully she won’t want to come and join you.” He grins at a retreating Jaemin and opens the door. 

Yeri looks up from her shoes, smiling widely. Her smile falters when she sees Jeno instead of Jaemin. She tries to look past him but Jeno subtilty leans against the doorframe blocking her view. 

“Jaemin’s in bed. Running a high fever.. I can take the soup for him if you want?” 

Yeri’s grip around the round tupperware tightens slightly and she pulls the bowl closer to her chest. Jeno scans her quickly. Heavy makeup, bright red lipstick. Short dress. Clearly she was trying to impress Jaemin. 

“Alright.. Tell Jaeminie I said get better soon, I miss him.” She roughly hands the tub to Jeno and spins on her heels, hair flowing behind her as she struts away down the hallway. 

 

Jeno puts the tupperware down onto the worktop beside the microwave as he waits for Jaemin. The sound of running water from the shower fills the empty space in the apartment as Jeno relaxes on the couch, his feet propped up on the coffee table.

Jaemin emerges from the shower a few minutes later sock covered feet padding over the wooden floor of the hallway as he wanders into the living room. His hair is still dripping wet soaking the t-shirt he's got hanging loosely around his neck. Jeno’s eyes flicker down to the angry red marks over Jaemin’s chest, they've stopped bleeding but the skin around them as started to bruise and turn a pale red with irritation. 

Jaemin huffs and shuffles over to the kitchen sink, rooting around between the bottles of soap and cleaning products to find the small green med kit stashed in the back. There’s a roll of bandages inside that Jaemin pulls out, closing the med kit afterwards and attempts to wraps the bandages around his chest. 

Jeno props his head on the back of the couch, watching his roommate struggle. Jaemin sighs in defeat and looks over to Jeno who's giving him a cat like grin from where he’s sprawled out on the couch. 

“You gonna watch me struggle or you gonna help?” 

Jeno shrugs but gets off the couch anyway. Jaemin stands still, arms raised slightly so Jeno can wrap the bandages around his chest careful not to make them too tight. 

“How long do you think they’ll take to heal?” Jaemin rubs his hand over his chest lightly and pulls his shirt over his head. 

“If you clean them and don’t pick at them once they scab over maybe a month? Longer?” 

“So I have to dress like a mummy for over a month. It’s already been Halloween” Jaemin sighs, blowing the hair out of his eyes and turning around to throw the med kit back under the sink. 

“With a face like yours. You’d think Halloween was everyday.”

Even with a dull pain in his chest Jaemin still manages to land a hard punch to Jeno’s arm and laugh as his roommate cries out in pain. 

 

 

It's about two weeks later that Jaemin starts to feel different. When he wakes up in the morning, Jeno’s already gone. Bed neatly made and the coffee machine lukewarm. He sets it going, making a coffee for himself before he gets ready for class.

While the coffee machine heats up he goes to the bathroom, slinging off his shirt and unpeels the bandages around his chest. The once angry red slashes over his skin are faded so a soft pink. He runs his finger over them in confusion, it's only been two weeks since he got them and they've already almost healed. 

He didn't tell Jeno about that dream he had. He didn't even tell Hyuck. A wolf turning into a human? Probably his brain trying to rationalise what happened to him. 

Jaemin shakes his head, dropping his hand from his chest and pulling his shirt down leaving the bandages off. His coffee is ready when he enters the kitchen and he manages to take a sip from the cup before the door of the dorm is pushed open and Donghyuck struts inside and throws his bag to the couch. 

“Mornin’ ugly.” 

“I should really ask Jeno to get us a lock for that door.” 

Donghyuck pouts and perches himself on one of the chairs on the opposite side of the table to Jaemin. His eyes flicker down to Jaemin's chest. 

“How’s your chest.” 

Should he tell him that it’s almost healed? “It doesn’t hurt much anymore so that’s good.” 

Donghyuck’s eyes linger on his chest for a few seconds longer, like he’s looking through his shirt, looking through him. Hyuck blinks and his eyes snap up to Jaemin’s again. A smile blooms on his face but it doesn’t reach his eyes like normal. 

 

There’s something behind that smile, like Hyuck knows something he isn’t telling Jaemin.


	5. Full Moon Rising

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for waiting for this update. This chapter is where the real stuff begins~ 
> 
> Please let me know what you thought~

Luckily Donghyuck’s behavior doesn't change that much. He’s less touchy than normal, prefering to sling his arm over the back of Jaemin’s chair as he works instead of his shoulder than normal. 

Their studio has been fitted with some dividers down the desk for them to use as they please. When they arrive early on thursday morning some of the students have started plastering the space in front of their desks with memes. The printer makes a rumbling hum as it spits out a few more sheets of paper, covered in stupid memes of fellow classmates faces. 

Jaemin shuffles down the back of the desks, followed by Hyuck as they make their way to their desks pushed into the back cover of the room. Jeno and Renjun join them on the opposite side of the divider. Hyuck flips his sketchbook open to the back and pulls out a few loose pages of drawings, reaching up and sticking his hand over the divider as Renjun hands him a large blob of blue tac. 

It took almost a month for the staff at the university to make their room a studio after they showed up on the first day with 48 students and only enough chairs and desks to sit 23. While the room was mostly a few random chairs, stolen from other unused rooms in their buildings. Jeno and Donghyuck had claimed the corner with their stuff, sticking a very brightly coloured name tag on the far wall. 

Jaemin's thankful for that, he’s seated next to one of the small portrait windows along the back wall of the studio. It doesn't provide much light for the rest of the room, but gives his desk enough natural light for him to work. 

 

Jaemin’s stomach makes a painfully loud grumble sometime after half 12. He slides his headphones off his ears and they clatter to the desk. Hyuck leans back in his chair with a sigh, cracking his back loudly. Jaemin climbs up onto the desk, folding his legs under him as he props his head on his arm as it rests on top of the wooden divider. Jeno looks up from the drawing he’s working at. 

“Food?” 

“God yes.” 

Jeno wheels his chair back, careful not to hit the kid behind him as he roots around in his bag for his wallet. Renjun is too focused on his drawings to notice everyone getting up so Jeno taps his lightly on the head making him look up. 

“Food time?” 

He nods, waiting with Donghyuck and Jaemin by the door as Renjun gathers some loose change from the bottom of his bag. 

 

They filter through on coming students as they reach the student shop. Jaemin is dragged to the isle of pot noodles by Renjun pulling lightly on the sleeve of his hoodie. There’s several rows of brightly coloured noodle pots, flavours ranging from pork to seafood. Everything hits him at once and suddenly he can taste everything all at once. It hits him like a truck and he stumbles, legs feeling weak as he stumbles sideways bumping roughly into Jeno. 

Jeno holds him up with a firm hand on his arm keeping him from collapsing right there in the middle of the noodle isle. He shakes his head slightly trying to regain his senses. The feeling in his legs comes back and he’s able to stand on his own again. Jeno still hasn’t let go of him, hand slipping from his shoulder to his lower back keeping a protective hand around his waist. 

Donghyuck and Renjun send him concerned glances gripping their own food in their hands tightly. Jaemin sends them a smile. 

“I’m fine really. Just got a little dizzy, probably from being hungry.” 

They buy it and join the ever growing queue to pay for the food. 

 

They’re back in the studio, all gathered around Jeno and Renjun’s side of the desk -it has more room since it isn’t pushed against one of the walls,- with pots of warn noodles in their grasps, when Jaemin overhears the conversation a group of girls are having. 

He wouldn’t really call it over hearing as they pretty much shouting it out to the rest of the classroom. Jaemin bites off the mouthful of noodles from his chopsticks and turns around to send a glare in their direction. He’s shocked Donghyuck hasn’t done that already if he’s honest. 

But when he turns around, the girls are sat facing away from him, gathered around their friends desk. The one that’s speaking has her hand partially covering her mouth as she laughs, it echoes in Jaemin's head and he furrows his eyebrows. When he turns back around to his noodles Renjun looks over at him from where he’s drinking the soup left behind in his noodle cup. 

Surely everyone else can hear them talking loudly so why isn't anyone saying anything? 

Jaemin downs the rest of his noodles quickly, instantly regretting it when he stands up and feels them slosh around inside his stomach. He bins the cups and shuffles down to his seat gathering his things up quietly. Donghyuck pops his head up over the divider and eyes him.

“Where you going?” 

Jaemin slings his bag over his shoulder and pulls his jacket from off the back of his chair. “Home I don’t feel well so I’m probably just gonna do work in bed..” 

Jeno’s head appears over the divider beside Hyuck and Renjun pumps his chair up all the way so he can see Jaemin too. 

“Alright.. So we’ll see you tomorrow?” 

Jaemin shrugs. “Maybe, I'll text you tomorrow.” He gives them his best Jaemin grin, eyes flickering to the girls in the back of the classroom who are now quietly getting on with their work. He bids goodbye to his friends and walks back to his dorm, there's an uneasy feeling growing in the pits of his stomach and its not from the noodles. 

 

 

As the typical 19 year old Jaemin is, the first thing he does when he gets home is google his problems.

He collapses into his bed after kicking his shoes off at the door. Jeno will probably wine at him about it later but he currently doesn't care about that. He flings his jacket onto the floor by his bed after pulling out his phone and opening google. Settling back against his pillows with his phone in his hand. 

He googles everything in full sentences and he’s un-surprised when nothing comes up for;

‘I can hear people talking across the classroom and it sounds like they're shouting it at me’ 

So he simplifies his questions down, picking out keywords that might actually turn up something other than a blank page.

“Sudden advanced hearing.”

 

The only things that show up for advanced hearing is articles about hearing loss and blocked ears, which is something on the wrong end of the scale to what Jaemin was trying to find. So he searches something different, hoping he’ll find something useful. 

“Stronger sense of smell.” 

Once again, a number of pages talking about something called ‘Hyperosmia’ fills his feed. It talks about Hyperosmia happening when someone gets a migraine but Jaemin hasn't had one of those in almost a year. He sighs, closing his phone and throwing it further down on his bed. Maybe he’s still in shock from the attack and its making his body freak out, whatever is he can worry about it tomorrow. 

It's only half 3 but the dull pain growing in his temple is making him sleepy so he lays back against the pillows and closes his eyes. 

 

 

Jeno unlocks the door to his and Jaemin's shared apartment and pushes it open with his foot, Donghyuck follows him inside and gently pushes it closed. The door to Jaemin’s room is slightly open and Hyuck pushes his head through the open crack, Jaemin’s fast asleep curled up on the bed so he quietly shuts the door. 

Jeno's turned the TV on low and Donghyuck flops onto the empty seat beside him. 

“Do you think we should tell him?” 

Jeno sighs and rests his head back against the top of the seat cushions. “Do you?” 

Donghyuck sighs and shrugs his shoulders lightly. “He’s my best friends. Your roommate-” 

There’s some rusting from Jaemin’s room at the end of the hall which promptly shuts Donghyuck up. The door slowly opens letting the light from the bedroom window stream out onto the floorboards. Jaemin pads out rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Hey, I didn’t hear you come back.” His eyes flicker to Jeno and then Donghyuck. The clock on the wall to the left of the door ticks away at 6:15pm. Their class finished 3 hours ago, how long have they been back. 

 

“Yeh we stayed longer than we should have done.” Hyuck grins and scratches his chin. “The cleaners came in and we had to leave.” 

“What were you guys talking about? Did interrupt something?” 

Jaemin slides onto the couch so he’s squished up against Donghyuck’s side. His best friends eyes flicker over to Jeno and they both hesitate before Jeno speaks up. 

“When we were leaving the studio, Hyuck walked straight into this guy.” 

Donghyuck lowers his head, a pale blush rising up he’s cheeks. 

“Hyuck didn't even say anything he just-” Jeno grins which earns him an elbow to the ribs.” 

“He was cute, I panicked.” 

Jaemin eyes them, a grin creeping on his lips. “Did you get his name.” 

“Of course, Do I look like an idiot to you?” 

“Ye-” Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth before he can finish. Jaemin slicks his tongue through his lips and leaves a wet stripe of spot over Hyuck's palm. He squeaks out in disgust and pulls his hand away wiping it down on his jeans. 

“For that I’m not going to tell you.” 

“His name was Mark. Mark Lee” Jeno, who was silently watching from one of the couch a cheshire grin on his face. Donghyuck’s head whips to face him, a pout on his face. 

“Mark Lee hmm~” Jaemin grins and rests his chin on his friends shoulder. 

 

When Jaemin wakes up the morning, the throbbing headache from the day before is almost gone. He pops a few paracetamol with his coffee and the pains gone in a few hours. There’s still an hour or so before the lecture starts to Jaemin and the group meet up in the cafe near the library first. 

Jaemin spots the familiar brightly green and orange heads of hair of their youngest friends. Jisung and Chenle. Chenle is laughing -very- loudly to something Jeno said, it was probably something unfunny seen as Jeno is the least funniest of the group no matter how many times he tries to tell them he isn't. 

There’s a coffee with his name on it waiting for him when he joins them at the table, pulling out the chair beside Jeno and sliding into it. Their knees knock under the table and Jeno grins at him, sliding the coffee over to him. 

 

“Do you think the lecture is going to be good today?” Jaemin takes a big sip of the coffee. Renjun looks up from where he’s scrolling on his phone, there’s the familiar slick of the lock and he leans forwards on the table resting his head in his hands. 

“If it is, let us know?” 

“What do you mean” Jaemin sends the brunette a questioning look. 

Donghyuck shoves the remaining mouthful of his toastie in his mouth, brushing the crumbs off the table and onto the floor. “It means Nana.. That we aren't going. The last one was a shit show I don’t think we’ll be missing much this time around.” 

 

Once all of them have finished their coffee’s they head back to the studio. Jisung and Chenle follow behind them. The illustration tutor is never in the studio, only poppin his head in to check everyone is okay with their work before scurrying back to his office on the floor above for the rest of the day. No one bats and eye when they follow them inside, taking the empty spaces at the end of the desk. There's a small stack of drawing paper on the draws at the front, the youngest grab the stack stealing a pencil each from Renjun’s open pencil case and start drawing. 

“Hey Hyuck do you wanna watch venom tonight? My dorm?” 

Hyuck pulls one of his ear phones out and turns his head to face him. “I’m sorry man, I’m off back home after class for the weekend. What about Jeno?” 

Jaemin sighs. “Jeno’s off to visit his brother, Doyoung.” 

“I know who Jeno's brother is” Hyuck smiles and pokes Jaemin in the face squishing his cheek. “You could always ask Renjun, he’s always free.” 

Renjun’s head starts to rise up over the divider between the desks as he pumps himself up on his chair. “You said something about watching venom?” 

“Sure. We could go straight from class?” 

“Yeah, but we gotta go to Maccies first. Film food.” 

 

Renjun and Jaemin bid goodbye to NoHyuck as they head separate ways. They call into McDonalds on the way to Jaemin’s dorm, Renjun spends all his money on two boxes of chicken nuggets, large fries and a large coke. Jaemin gets a burger and a McFlurry. The foods almost cold when they get back but its still edible, the venom DVD is already out on the tv stand so Jaemin puts it in the DVD player and they relax back on the couch with their food in their laps. When the movie is finished, its half 8 and neither of them are tired yet. The suns just starting to go down, the bright full moon shines through the window casting a pale blue light in the room, so Renjun picks out another DVD from the basket beside the couch. 

He flashes the cover to Jaemin who nods approvingly. 

It's about half way through the film when there’s a intense pain in Jaemin chest. He gasps in pain and grips the front of his shirt bucking over in pain. 

“Nana? What’s wrong?” 

“I-I don’t know my chest it hurts like someone’s pushing down really hard.” 

Jaemin tires to sit up on the couch again but the pain starts to spread around to his back. “What the hell is happening to me.” There’s pain in his hands like they're cramping up, he looks down to see the bones in his finger crack and he cries out in pain. 

Renjun stands back from the couch. “I’m gonna call Jeno.” 

Jaemin’s in too much pain to reply verbally so tries to nod. 

 

Jeno arrives shortly afterwards, Doyoung following in behind him. 

“How long has he been like this?” Doyoung kneels beside Jaemin who’s curled up on the floor, he's sweaty and there's tears rolling down his cheeks making small puddles on the floor. 

“An hour?” Renjun’s voice is shaky, he’s panicking not sure on what’s going on with his friend or how to help him. 

Jeno helps his brother lift Jaemin onto the couch. Jeno pulls Renjun back from the couch and gently pushes him towards the door. 

“Renjun you need to go, please.” 

“What- Jeno why?!” 

There’s a loud crack from Jaemin as the bones in his back crack along with the ones in his legs. There’s a low, almost animal growl that sends shivers up Renjuns spine. Doyoung is pushes back from the couch and Jaemin sits up enough for Renjun to see his eyes. 

Renjun stares at him, eyes swimming with pain. It’s not the expression that makes Renjun back up, back pressed against the wood of the door. Instead of the usual warm brown, Jaemin’s eyes are gold. 

“What the hell-”


	6. Skin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for gore? Descriptions of someone turning into a werewolf at the start of the chapter!

“What the hell.”

Renjun stands with his back pressed against the wood other door. Jeno glances over his shoulder and meets Doyoung’s worried gaze before he turns around to face Renjun again.

“Please. You need to go.” Jeno pulls gently on Renjun’s arm and pushes him out the door with a hands on his back. The door slowly shuts behind him and the clock of the lock is deafening. He stands there, alone in the dorm corridor in shock. What the hell was going on there, what was happening to Jaemin.

Renjun turns to face the door, he contemplates knocking but the image of Jaemin with his glowing gold eyes stops him. He steps back from the door and leaves, sparing one glance back to the apartment door before its out of sight.

 

“Did you know?” Doyoung has Jaemin pinned to the ground with a knee pressed firmly down on his back. Jeno kneels in front of them, watching Jaemin with worry.

“I had my suspicions.”

“Shit Jeno.”

Jaemin wriggles under Doyoung’s leg and manages to throw the eldest off him. Doyoung lands on the floor, ass first with a thud and Jaemin curls into a ball. The bones of his spine start to crack and his arms contort as the bones crack and change shape.

“Hey! Jaemin, look at me!” Doyoung moves closer, crouching beside Jaemin.

“I-it hurts! Wh-what’s happening to me!”

Jaemin looks up through the pain,his face stained with tears and his lips bloody from where he’s biting down on it.

“You’re trying to shift. Let your body do it, it’ll be alright.”

There's a particularly loud crack and Jaemin cries out in pain, eyes screwed shut.

“Jaemin.”

He manages to get one eye partially open when Doyoung rests a comforting hand on his shoulder. His eyes gold. Jeno moves to kneel beside his brother, his own eyes a deep red. There's something about them that relaxes Jaemin and he closes his eyes again letting his body relax. He tries to keep quiet as he feels his body change, all the bones in his body crack and morph into something different. He doesn't remember passing out but when he wakes up, he’s got his head resting on top of Jeno’s thighs. He can hear Doyoung on the phone, pacing back and forth in the kitchen to the left of them.

It takes him a while to gather enough strength to move his head and he manages to sit up. When he does though, it feels strange. He’s closer to the ground than he should be. His head flickers up to Jeno who watches him curiously.

“How do you feel?”

Jaemin tries to speak but nothing comes out and he starts to panic. Jeno reaches forwards and rests a hand on his.. Head? Jeno’s fingers rub gently over his head and then down around the side of his face.

Jaemin pulls his head back and looks down at his body. Instead of human skin and clothes he’s greeted with pale, honey coloured fur all over his body.

What the fuck..

He stands up on shaky legs and Jeno cautiously stands with him. The top of Jaemins’ head comes to the bottom of Jeno’s ribs and he presses his nose against his side. The sent of seawater and ocean air hits his nose and he takes a deeper breath. Jeno’s hand comes to rest on his head again, finger and thumb rubbing soothing circles on his ear(?)

“For someone who’s just had their first werewolf shit.. You seem to be pretty calm about it.” Doyoung is finished on the phone and walks over to them, taking a seat on the chair to Jaemin’s left. Jaemin turns to face them, he’s not sure if wolves can really show emotions but he does his best. Doyoung seems to be able to tell what he’s trying to say and chuckles, folding one leg over the other comfortably.

“Werewolf.. Yes. They’re real, we’re real.” A glimpse of gold flashes over his eyes and he rests his hands on his knee. “There’s so much you need to know but I don’t think now is the right time to explain.” His eyes flicker up to Jeno and then back to Jeno. “Take him for a run, he’s gonna need to burn of the energy.”

 

Jeno scoffs beside him. “A run? Doyoung we’re in student dorms, in the town centre how do you expect me to get a fully shifted-” He lowers his voice as he speaks, “werewolf out of here and into the woods half a mile away!”

Doyoung waves a hand in his direction and his phone buzzes in his pocket. “Ten’s on his way, should be able to cloak you two until u get to the border of our land.”

Just as Doyoung finishes, there’s a knock on the door and the lock slides itself open. The door opens slightly and a small man slides through. He looks over at Doyoung then Jeno and then down to Jaemin himself. A cat like grin forms on his face and he steps closer.

“Jaemin right. I’m Ten, pack witch.” He reaches forwards to pat Jaemin on the head but he steps backwards out of reach, bumping into Jeno as he does so. Ten shrugs and digs around in his pocket for something. He pulls out a handkerchief and hands it to Jeno. “When you reach the border untie it.”

“Thanks. C’mon Nana~” Jeno runs his fingers back through the fur on Jaemin’s back sending a shiver through his body. He looks over at Doyoung and Ten before cautiously following Jeno out of the apartment. There's so many thoughts floating around in his head.

Werewolf? He’s a werewolf? What the fuck? Who, why.. Why isn't he freaking out and why does Jeno’s sent make him so calm.

He’s too occupied with his thoughts he doesn't notice Jeno stopping at the border of the woods and walks into him, headbuttinf him in the back. Jeno stumbles forwards and turns to look over his shoulder.

“We’re here.” he smiles down at Jaemin, eyes forming crescents and unties the handkerchief from around his wrist. It starts to fall to the ground slowly but halfway starts to burn from the tip upwards until it's gone.

Jeno sheds his jacket and bundles it up into a ball at the base of a tree and pulls of his t-shirt. Jaemin looks away, taking in the scents around him. Everything is so much stronger it makes him dizzy. There's a bunch of wildflowers several meters away, barely in view but the sent of them is overpowering. There's the sound of bones cracking and changing behind Jaemin and when he turns around again, he comes face to face with Jeno.

Well.. Kind’a.

Where Jeno stood is a large black wolf. Its coat is thick, dotted with patches of grey around its nose and eyes. Jeno steps forwards to bump his nose against the side of Jaemin’s and he trots past him, taking off into a jog getting deeper into the forest behind them. Jaemin’s still a little wobbly on his new legs, stumbling over himself when he attempts to follow Jeno. His paws feel too big for his legs and he catches himself on a tree root, half sticking out of the ground and ends up face first into the dirt.

He picks himself up again and follows Jeno through the trees.

 

After spending several hours getting used to this new body, Jeno leads him to a large house on the edge of the woods. There's a trap door around the back of the house with some steps that leads down into what Jaemin assumes in the basement. Even before he steps a foot over the door he’s assaulted by different scents. There's a whine from Jeno at the bottom stairs so Jaemin follows him down.

It's dark but his eyes adjust quickly enough. The entire basement is covered in padding expect for a small patch around and up the stairs leading to the trap door. The walls are bare and covered in scratch marks. Jeno curls himself up into one of the corners of the basement. His ball of clothes beside him. -After he was done teaching Jaemin how to walk properly he went back for them, scooping them up in his mouth and carrying them all the way here.-

Under Jenos curious eyes, Jaemin seats himself down in the corner opposite him, closest to the door just in case he needs to make a run for it. He’s not scared of Jeno, but finding out the guy you've been living with for the past year and a half is a freaking werewolf is bound to make him cautious.

He’s too caught up in his own thoughts he doesn't realise he’s closed his eyes and he opens them again it's morning. Well, what he can tell from the stip of light streaming through the small rectangle window on the wall in front of him.

 

He’s cold, a shiver running down his back and he curls his legs closer to him for earth and wraps his arms over his chest. His fingers brush over the skin on his ribs and he sits up quickly, eyes shooting down to scan over his now naked body. His head snaps up to where Jeno was laying the night before only to see the space empty and a neatly folded pile of clothes in his place.

Jaemin scrambles over to them and pulls them hastily, the soft material of the sweatpants and sweatshirt warming his body up again. Did Jeno see him naked?! There's a burning blush that rises up his face and he rubs his hands over his face trying to gain some sense back. His entire body is sore, every muscle tense. He pushes himself up, legs feeling unlike his own all wobbly and weak. Jaemin supports himself on the cold concrete of the wall as he stumbles over to some steps at the back of the basement. There's another trap door at the top, one that probably leads into the main house upstairs.

His hand hovers over the handle, unsure whether to open it or not. He has no idea whose house this is, he's just a stranger in the basement. Sure he knows Jeno is here but from the variety of scents seeping through the crack on the door he’s not the only one there.

The other people in the house can probably already smell him awake and he steps back, just in time too as the door in front of him swings open. Jaemin stumbles back, foot slipping on the steps and lands flat on his ass. He squints up at the figure at the door, the morning light making it hard for him to see.

There's Jeno’s familiar laugh and when Jaemin’s eyes adjust he’s able to see his roommate grinning down at him.

“Mornin’”

Jaemin groans and falls back onto the ground with a sigh.

“Kun made breakfast if you’re hungry”

“Food?” Jaemin jumps to his feet at the mention of a good break fast, hes fucking starving and follows Jeno up the stairs.

 

When they get to the kitchen, he see’s Doyoung at the table, stabbing his fork into a slide of bacon and soverling it into his mouth. Jeno wanders over to his brothers side and steals a slice of toast of the edge of his plate. Jaemin follows him, there's several pairs of eyes staring at him when he slides into the chair beside Jeno.

“Jaemin right?” There's a young man that walks over to the table carrying two plates of food and putting them down onto the table. Jaemins mouth waters at the sight and only manages to give a slight nod. His attention breaks away when the man beside him laughs and ruffles Jaemin’s hair lightly. He smiles kindly down at him.

“Eat up, I know how hungry you wolves get after shifting.”

“Thanks..”

Jeno watches him, a small smile on his lips. “That’s Kun-Hyung by the way.” He nudges Jaemins elbow lightly with his own and nods in the direction of the man in the kitchen, Kun.

“And that's Jaehyun-Hyung. Doyoung-hyungs mate.” Jeno nods to the figure by the coffee machine, one hand clasped around a cup of coffee and the other scrolling through his phone. Jaehyun looks up at the mention of his name and shoots them both a soft smile.

“Mate?”

Jeno shrugs and goes back to eating his breakfast. “I'll explain more later..”

 

More later? Jaemin has a thousand and one questions on the tip of his tongue but later is better than never.

He's about half way through his breakfast when there's several heavy footsteps running down the stairs from the rooms upstairs. It's so loud, Kun’s stopped cooking and Jaehyun has managed to peel his eyes away from his phone. There's some screaming and then three figures come barreling into the kitchen.

“Nana!” Donghyuck is leaning against the door frame grinning at him. Chenle and Jisung peer over his shoulder.

“Hyuck?”

Hyuck grins at him and Jaemin pushes the chair out from under him to pull his best friend into a hug. He smells like honey and strawberries and Jaemin buries his nose in the crook of his neck breathing it in.

Donghyuck giggles and pushes lightly on Jaemin’s chest. “We’re gonna need to teach you so much.” He laughs and slides past Jaemin and into the empty seat the table. Chenle and Jisung stand staring at him, matching grins on their faces.

“What are you two doing here?” By here he means in the house with a bunch of werewolves. The pair seem to get the real meaning behind his question and their grins falter, eyes moving past Jaemin to Jeno back the table.

“Have you told him nothing?”

“A-ah B- He” Jeno stumbles over his words, growing red in the face from all the eyes on him. “I’ve had no time, he turned last night because of the moon.. I was gonna tell him now..”

Jaemin moves slightly so he’s able to see both Jisung and Chenle and Jeno. “Tell me what?”

“You’re at the pack house. A house for a pack.. Of werewolves.” A flash of gold shines over Donghyuck’s eyes and Jaemin’s eyebrows shoot up into his hairline. His head flicks around to see the red and gold in Jisung and Chenle own eyes.

“W-werewolves.. You’re all werewolves?”


	7. Summer Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for:  
> -Slight description of a panic attack, not too graphic dw.  
> -Throwing up + blood 
> 
> Thank you for waiting for the update I hope you enjoy this chapter~

Jaemin spends approximately 3 minutes freaking out, eyes flickering back between Donghyuck and the two youngest in the doorway. When it’s clear Jaemin is still freaking out, heart hammering in his chest, Doyoung appears in Jaemins line of vision resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Jaemin? You okay?”  
  
His mouth feels full of cotton wool so he’s only able to nod. Doyoung pats him on the shoulder gently and disappears down the corridor.  
  
  
“You done freaking out Nana?” Donghyuck is leaning over the back of one of the chairs a slice of toast between his fingers and crumbs scattered around his mouth.  
  
_He’s like to say yes but that would be a lie._  
  
“So you’re telling me.. My BEST friend.. My roommate and my favorite dongsaeng and his..” Jaemin’s eyes flicker over to Chenle whos drinking on a cup of cold coffee. “Boyfriend? Are freaking WEREWOLVES?!”  
  
Jaemin is visibly freaking out now, hands running through his hair making it stick up in all directions and pacing up and down the kitchen. His fingers travel down from his hair to pick at the skin on his lips as he paces slowly around the kitchen island. Jaemin pauses and grips the countertop, swallowing a lump in his throat, he bows his head to stare down at the marble top under his hands.  
  
Donghyuck’s chair scrapes across the kitchen floor as he stands up slowly, edging closer to Jaemin. Even without looking up, Jaemin can smell the unease radiating from his best friend. It makes his head spin, how can he small that.. He shouldn't even be able to smell that. Donghyuck comes into view from underneath Jaemin’s pink bangs and he whips his head up when he feels a hand resting on his shoulder.  
  
He flinches back from the touch like he’s been burnt and a confusisions flickers over Hyucks eyes. Jaemin steps back out of reach. His actions are startling the others, all gathered around the front of the kitchen island, watching him.. Worried.  
  
Jaemin’s starting to feel like a caged animal, everyone's watching him like he’s about to explode. His head is swirling with new information and it's starting to feel like too much. There's a lump in his throat that gets bigger and grows in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“I'm gonna be sick..” His fingers curl in the material of his t-shirt and Jeno leads him to the downstairs bathroom. Jisung and Chenle part, staying clear of jaemin as he walks past them.  
  
Jaemin collapses to his knees in front of the toilet and dry heaves. He hasn't eaten in so long there's nothing there and it starts to hurt. Coughing up nothing until it gets harder to breathe and then he’s coughing up spots of blood. Jeno’s stood behind him rubbing circles into his back and crouches next to him when Jaemin pulls back, pale faced and out of breath. There's blood on his lips but he’s too excused to clean it off. There’s sweat dripping down his forehead and his arms are wobbly from where he’s trying to keep himself propped up. His right arm keens under the weight and he falls against Jeno.  
  
“Why did this happen to me..” His voice comes out as a whisper, throat sore and raspy from the dry heaving. Jeno hars him nonetheless. He wraps a strong arm around his shoulders and slides another under his knees to pull him carefully onto his lap so Jaemin can rest against his chest, head on his shoulder.  
  
“I don't know Nana.. We’ll explain everything.. Teach you how to control everything”  
  
“Everything hurts. It's too much.. Everythings too much, too bright.. I can smell everything, everyone's emotions. Why..” Jaemin’s head falls back and there's tears falling down his face from his closed eyes. Jeno wipes them away gently and stands up, careful not to knock Jaemin’s head on the doorframe as he carries him out of the bathroom and up the stairs to his bedroom.  
  
  
  
  
There’s something warm and solid pressed against Jaemin’s side when he wakes up again. The curtains are open slightly and he can see the sun setting when he turns his head to look at it. The object beside him shuffles, Jaemini realises its a person and turns to look down at it. There’s a dark brown, almost red, colored wolf curled up asleep against his side. His heart starts to hammer in his chest and he tries to move away from it without waking it up, but fails.  
  
It stretches its legs in front of itself and yawns slightly, blinking up at him. Something about it seems familiar and the wolf tilts his head at Jaemin when he stares too long.  
  
“Hyuck?”  
  
Donghyuck presses his snout against Jaemin’s thigh and nuzzles into his hand when Jaemin moves to scratch the top of his head. The bed shifts slightly and Hyuck shifts back, he's clad in some sweatpants and a batman shirt, his hair sticks up out at odd angles.  
  
“Your phones been buzzing away while you were out, you might wanna check that..” Donghyuck nods to the phone on the bedside table. It's quiet now, screen dark but when Jaemin clicks the home button there's several streams of texts that blow up the screen. His eyes flicker over them quickly, only seeing a few important ones. He groans and locks the phone, small throbbing pain in his temple getting worse with the brightness of the screen.  
  
“You wanna come downstairs?” Donghyuck kicks him in the thigh gently and slides off the bed. He smiles slightly but there's a sense of seriousness behind. Jaemin nods and pads down the stairs behind him. He lingers at the top of the stairs, aware of Jeno and the others at the bottom waiting for him. Hyuck stops halfway down the stairs and smiles up at him, reaching his hand up for Jaemin to hold as they enter the kitchen.  
  
  
There’s a new face in the kitchen, several actually. Jaemin recognises one of them from when he first passed by the living room sometime earlier in the day. He’s talking to another member of the group, eyebrows furrowed and mouth moving quickly, accompanied by hand gestures. He stops when Jaemin comes into view and turns his attention to him, a contrasting soft smile now on his face.  
  
“I know this is probably a lot for you take him huh..” Jaemin nods, suddenly shy under the attention of everyone in the room. “I’m Taeyong. Pack Alpha, leader.” He chuckles slightly and leans forwards on the table, arms crossed in front of him. “There’s a lot you need to know, and if it gets too much let me know..” He tilts his head slightly, waiting for Jaemin to answer.  
  
“Yeah.. okay..”  
  
  
  
Taeyong introduces everyone in the house first, the pack members filter into the kitchen after being called for and then filter out. Some stay like Doyoung and soft spoken Jungwoo. Donghyuck never leave Jaemin’s side as Taeyong runs over briefly everything. How werewolves are a thing, like witches and vampires. He brings up the subject of hunters but passes over that quickly, covering the basics before moving onto the new changes Jaemin’s going to go through.  
  
“Your senses will be heightened. Sense of smell, sight and hearing. You’ll be stronger than humans, faster too. And this is all in human form. You’ve had your first shift already, but your body still needs to adjust to the change before it becomes painless.. I’m sure Ten can make you something to relieve the pain if you want..”  
  
Jaemin swallows thickly and nods, eyes flickering over to Ten whos lingering in the doorway and nods at him when their eyes meet.  
  
“Wolves also have rankings. Alpha, beta and omega. We can usually tell whos what by the colour of their eyes.. Alphas are red, betas gold and omegas blue.” To prove his point, a deep red flashes over Taeyongs iris’ for a few seconds before changing back, Jaemin’ catches the similar red in Jeno’s eyes briefly. “Don't worry about what colour yours are yet.” Taeyong smiles and pushes his chair back as he stands. “If you have anymore questions I’m sure Jeno would _love_ to help.”  
  
Taeyong grins down at Jeno beside him and Doyoung stuffles a chuckle behind his palm as he’s pushed out of the room. The tips of Jeno’ ears flush a deep red and he looks away from Jaemin to stare down at his folded hands on top of the kitchen table.  
  
“I can help too!” Donghyuck shouts after Taeyong’s retreating figure and slumps down in his chair.

****

“Was that too much for you?”  
  
“I dont think so.” Jaemin slides down into the chair beside Donghyuck, opposite Jeno. “it's just.. Weird.. Werewolves, witches and vampires they were stories and now they're actually real? And..” His hand reaches up to clutch at the shirt covering his chest, fingers scraping the rough skin of the scar over his chest slightly. “But I guess this is what i'm going to have to get used to now right.”  
  
“Don't worry Nana. Your wolf is just as ugly as you are~” Donghyuck giggles from beside him and cries out in pain when Jeno kicks him under the table.  Jaemin smiles over at him and sticks his tongue out.  
  
  
“What colour are my eyes..? Taeyong-hyung said eye colours are different ranks right? Jeno yours are red and Hyuck yours are gold… And mine? “  
  
Donghyuck shrugs and turns to look at Jeno. “Dunno, I didn't see them.. Jeno was the only one who saw them..”  Jaemin turns his head to look over at his roommate.  
  
“Why don’t you show us Nana”? He grins and rests his head on his palms, elbows propped up on the table.  
  
“How.”  
  
“Relax. Close your eyes and relax.”  
  
Jaemin does as he’s instructed, taking deep breaths. He can feel his eyes change behind his eyelids and opens them, staring at Jeno who grins and raises an eyebrow. Donghyuck gasps quietly from beside him and Jaemin turns his head to look at him. Hyuck scrambles for his phone, sliding the screen open and turning the camera to face him.  
  
“Gold.”  
  
  
  
  
  
Renjun hasn’t left his room for the entire day,his mom had knocked on the door around lunch asking if he wanted anything to eat but he groaned out a response and curled up under the covers of his bed.  It’s dark out when he decided to drag himself out, he’s oast being hungry so slides himself into his desk chair and flips open his notebook. There’s no new messages on his phone, Jaemin hasn’t even read the messages he sent him.  
  
What he saw back at Jaemin and Jeno’s apartment still lingers on his mind. Jaemin.. All the bones in his body were breaking, the gold in Doyoungs eyes and the red that flashed across Jeno’s. What the hell was that.  
  
He flicks to the next page of his notebook, quickly scanning through the notes from earlier. He’s done some googling on the internet about glowing eyes and people breaking every bone in their body at once but had come up with nothing.  
  
There's a quiet knock on the bedroom door and it creaks open, Renjun turns to look over his shoulder as his mum sticks her head around the doorframe.  
  
She shoots him a concerned look when he eyes the expression plastered on his face.  
  
“You okay?”  
  
Renjun shrugs and spins around in his chair to face her. “Yeh.. I think.”  
  
She steps into the room and pushes the door shut with her foot. “Whats up?” She sits on the bed beside him and glances at the scribbled notes on the notebook. “Your friends are werewolves?” She raises an eyebrow in his direction.  
  
“What?”  
  
She blinks at him, the realisation hitting her a little too late. “You didn’t know?”  
  
“K-know what? That my friends are werewolves?!”  
  
Renjun’s mum places a hand on his shoulder, comforting. “What happened..”  
  
So he explains. He tells her how him and Jaemin were watching a movie and then the moon came out and the bones in Jaemins body started to snap, one by one slowly at first and then several bones at a time. Jeno and his brother, Doyoung, had arrived and told Renjun to leave but he didn’t want to go. He saw the gold in Jaemin’s eyes and the same colour mirroring in Doyoungs. Jeno had pushed him to the door, iris’ a deep red before the door had been shut in his face.  
  
“I've texted Jaemin trying to see if he’s alright. I thought there was something really wrong with him i wanted to make sure he's okay. But he never answered. “  
  
Renjun’s mum sighs and pulls Renjun into an awkward side hug, his shoulder is digging into her collarbones but she doesn't seem to complain.    
  
“I think.. Jaemin is still adjusting to his new life. From what you said, he's a new wolf.. That night was his first shift. Everything is going to be so much different for him now. I’m sure he’ll reply soon.”  
  
“Hey mum.. How do you know about werewolves?” Renjun lifts his head, sittin back in his chair to look at his mum.  
  
“Ah..” She scratches her chin, something she does when she’s nervous or trying to hide something. “You see the Huang family, the men are witches.. And I was already a witch when I married into this family.. “  
  
Renjun furrows his brows. “Witches?”  His mom nods her head. “Does that mean..”  
  
“Yeah. You too”  
  
He stands up, chair wheeling back across the wooden floor hitting the wall behind it. “I’m a witch and you never told me?!”  
  
“Renjun there's something you need to know first.” She pats the bed beside herself. Renjun hesitates and settles down beside her, his foot starts to bounce on the floor. “Your magic.. It's different, most witches can chanel the magic from inside them but.. When you were born, you were born with no magic of your own..”  
  
He squints at her, confused. The tapping of his foot gets faster and he rests a hand on his knee to try and stop it. “What do you mean”  
  
“You have to chanel something with magic, another witch or an object infused with magic… Stay here..” She pats his leg gently and leaves the room. She's only gone for a few minutes before she returns with a small flat box. Its square and fits a little bigger than the palm of her hand. She hands it to Renjun as she sits down beside him again.  
  
“I was going to wait until you needed to know, but I guess now is as good as ever..” She smiles and nudges his shoulder, encouraging him to open it. Once he does, he can see the bracelet in side.  
  
It's a beaded bracelet, thick band of black thread keeping the mixture of brown beads together. In the centre of the loop is a white, squared bead with the letter ‘R’ engraved on it. Renjun picks it up carefully, pads of his finger running over each of the beads.  
  
“Me and your dad, we put some of our magic into it.. For you to use whenever you need to.”  
  
Renjun curls his fingers around the bracelet and holds it close to his chest. His mum smiles at him when he look up at her, a serious expression set on his face. “Teach me”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Renjunnie (22:07)** **  
** Jeno told me to leave. **  
** **  
** **Renjunnie (22:08)** **  
** Are you okay **  
** **  
** **Renjunnie (22:011)** **  
** What was going on  
**  
** **Renjunnie (23:01)** **  
** Nana please tell me you’re okay  
**  
** **Renjunnie (23:17)** **  
** Please **  
** **  
** ****  
** **

**  
** **  
** **Nana (8:04)** **  
** Sorry Junnie I got caught up with stuff T.T

  
  
**  
** **Renjunnie: (8:17)** **  
** So you’re a werewolf huh?


	8. Rebels

**Renjunnie: (8:17)**  
So you’re a werewolf huh?

 

Jaemin blinks down at the text highlighted on his screen. He’d gone through the other texts first, there’d been a few from Yeri asking if he’s okay, he replied with a simple ‘I’m fine’ in the hopes that she’d stop texting him.

They’d met at the freshers fair at the start of the year and got talking. She’d given him her number and he took it, mistakingly, and she’s been texting him ever since. Hes 90% sure she has a crush on him but he couldn't careless, for one.. She’s a girl and Jaemin’s gay as fuck. But of course, no one knows this. Its 2018 and he can't even come out to his friends.

The other texts had been from his mum, she had sent him a baby photo of him over. She’s been rooting around in the loft when she found a box of old photographs and decided to embarrass her son by spamming his phone with ugly childhood photos.

 

Jaemin realises he’s been string at his phone for a while now, the white screen of the text message glaring up at him, a small headache forming in his temple. He re-reads it again to make sure he’s actually reading it properly.

“Werewolf huh..” He furrows his brows, how the hell does Renjun know that. Why does Renjun know that. He replies back, trying to play dumb.

 

 **Nana (8:45)**  
?? What?

 

Renjun texts back almost immediately, like he was waiting for Jaemin to reply.

Renjunnnie (8:46)  
Don’t play dumb with me Jaemin. That night when we had the movie. You turned into a werewolf. Jeno and Doyoung, they’re one too.

 

Shit. Jaemin locks his phone and shouts out for Jeno and Donghyuck.  
“Jeno! Donghyuck.” He’s on his feet by the door when they come running up the stairs a distressed look on their faces.

“Whats' up? What happened?”

Jaemin turns his phone to face them, the bright light of the screen casting a pale glow on their ever growing white faces. Jeno blinks at him in slight shock, eyes flicking down to the phone and back up to Jaemin. Donghyuck sighs and takes the phone out of Jaemin’s hand and starts tapping away at the onscreen keyboard. He shrugs and the flings the phone back over to the bed.

“He was gonna find out anyway.”

 

Turns out Donghyuck had texted Renjun the address of the pack house. Renjun arrives around half n hour later, lead upstairs by a grinning Chenle. Jaemin can hear them talking about something in mandarin as they walk up the stairs but it stops when the door to the bedroom opens.

The smile on Renjun's face falls and he follows Chenle into the room quietly. Jisung was told about Renjun’s text and is quietly sat on the bed, back pressed against the wall as he plays on some mobile game.

Surprisingly, its Renjun who speaks up first. Stood by the door with his arms crossed over his chest as he looks around the room at his best friends. “Why didn't you tell me?” The question stuns them, Jeno more than others. He blinks slowly at Renjun and scratches his neck as he fumbles over his words.

“Wasn't sure how really. ‘Oh hey Renjun just wanted to let you know your best friends are werewolves. Yeah the turning into big wolves under a full moon, cool?”

It cracks a small smile on Renjun’s serious face and he visibly relaxes, opting to shuffle across the room and seat himself down at the end of the bed. “I wouldn't have said anything, if I’d have believed you in the first place that is…”

“Do you believe us now?” Chenle cocks his head to the side.

“Yeah.. Yeah I believe you.”

“Why? And how did you find out?”

Renjun digs around in the backpack at his feet and pulls out a beaded bracelet. “My mum told me that my family are witches. Everyone except me has magic.”

Donghyuck raises an eyebrow and moves closer to Renjun, taking the bracelet out of his hand to get a closer look.

“My mum says that most witches have magic inside them, running through them but me.. I have no magic of my own so I have to… Channel it from something or someone. That bracelet.” He nods his head down to the bracelet in Donghyuck’s hand. “Is what I use.”

 

The wolves stare down at in awe and Renjun slips it onto his wrist. “I don't know how to control my magic yet but i'm getting there.” He smiles slightly, a faint blush rising up on his cheeks. When he looks up, the group are smiling at him, fond looks on their faces. Jeno grins, eyes turning into half moons.

“Funny how we’re all some kind of supernatural now.”

 

 

 

There’s a message sent around to all the students about a lecture based around the history of the town. It wasn’t mandatory but students were advised to come and learn more about their town. Renjun had messaged Donghyuck the morning of the lecture dragging him along.

Donghyuck had arrived outside the lecture hall 15 minutes before the lecture, stood outside leaning against the wall of the building, one hand scrolling through his phone and the other wrapped around a cup of hot chocolate. A message from Renjun appeared at the top of the screen and he slides his thumb over it too open it.

 

 **WitchJun:**  
Sorry Hyuck! Not gonna come to the lecture ;;

 

Donghyuck sighs, he got out of bed for this. He supposed he might as well attend it now. A familiar figure catches the corner of his eye as he turns around to the entrance of the lecture hall. The boy turns around and shoots Hyuck a small smile, standing out of the way of students pushing their way into the lecture hall.

“Donghyuck right?”

Its Mark. Hyuck's surprised he still remembers his name, after all they've only met when Hyuck literally walked into him outside class one morning.

“Hi Mark.” Hyuck shuffles over to his side and follows him into the hall. It's pretty full, a few single seats scattered around on the rows. Mark spots two empty seats at the very top and walks on up to them, turning his head to make sure Donghyuck is following behind. They shuffle down the seats, Hyuck's foot gets caught in the loop of someone’s bag straps and he stumbles forwards, arms reaching out and fingers curling into the back of Marks hoodie as he gains his balance again.

Their knees knock as Hyuck practically falls into the seat, the folding base of the seat gives way and he slips backwards, feet flying off the floor for a few seconds sending his heart into his throat. Marks quick to react and grabs the seat before Donghyuck is folded in half.

“I think it's a sign I shouldn't have come.” Donghyuck regains his composure, brushing the hair out of his face, trying to distract Mark from the red rising up his face an the hammering of his heart in his chest.

Mark chuckles from beside him and leans back in his chair, crossing his legs with his left foot propped up on his knee. “Who would suffer with me then?”

Donghyuck snorts and settles back into his seat as the lecture begins.

 

Its past the 45 min mark of the lecture when Donghyuck’s lost his shit. He sighs and slumps down in his chair, stretching his legs out as much as he can in front of him before he kicks the girl on the row in front of him in the back. He straightens up again when she turns around to glare at him and all but faceplants into the desk. Mark stuffles a laugh into his hand beside him.

“Do you think If I got up and walked out they’d care..” He keeps his voice low, turning his head to the slightly. From where his arms are crossed on the desk, his cheeks are slightly squished together and his words come out through a pout.

Mark shrugs. “Probably but its not like they can stop you..”

Donghyuck sits up again, hands reaching under the desk, fingers curling around the straps of his bag and he turns to look at Mark. “Coming?”

They both rise from their seats, the students next to them look up, curious and tuck their legs under the seats as Mark and Donghyuck step over them and down the stairs at the end of the row. The lecturer falters in her speech, hands pausing from where she's pointing up at an image on the large projector screen. She gives them a questioning look but doesn't say anything as they walk past and out of the main door.

 

The two boys burst into laughter as the door shuts behind them. “That was fun. We should do that more often.” One of the straps on Donghyuck’s bag starts to slide from his shoulder so he pulls it on properly shoving his hands into the pocket of his jacket.

“We?” Mark looks over at him, head tilted slightly. There’s a small smirk that creeps on his lips as he watches Donghyuck’s face change from a grin to a look of panic. “I mean sure but we’re not in any of the same class’..”

Donghyuck shurgs. “Guess we’ll just have to turn up to random lectures then.”

“I guess we will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Hello.. Its been a while I know, I'm sorry for taking so long with this update. I was planning on updating before Christmas but University work started to kick my ass and then I was super sick over Christmas so couldn't do anything. Its a short chapter this time, I wrote it between breaks of work. I hope its not too much of a disappointment..
> 
> Did you all have a nice holiday + start to the year?


End file.
